This invention relates to microscope objectives and more particularly to microscope objectives having a numerical aperture of substantially 1.25 and a magnification of 100.times., when used with a telescope objective as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,234, an immersion oil and having a focal length of 1.824 mm.
Microscope objectives according to this invention are well corrected for the usual chromatic image aberrations, spherical aberration, coma and astigmatism when used with a telescope objective and have a substantially flat image field.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,474, issued Aug. 10, 1971, discloses a five component oil immersion objective having an N.A. of 1.25. While the components have the same general configuration as the corresponding components of the present invention, the specific curves, spacings, thicknesses and glasses are different.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,793, issued Sept. 2, 1975, discloses a five component oil immersion objective having an N.A. of 1.25. While the components have the same general configurations as the corresponding components of the present invention, the specific curves, spacings, thicknesses and glasses differ.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,378, issued Oct. 14, 1975, discloses a five component oil immersion objective having an N.A. of 1.35. While most components have the same general configuration as the corresponding components of the present invention, the number of elements in three of the components is different as well as specific curves, thicknesses, spacings and glasses.